


Swappin' Lives

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: This is just a thing suggested by a friend and I decided to write a three-part story.Sorry in advance for bad grammar & if the story sounds rushed. I tried to do my best to write something good for this prompt."AU where Daisuke and Takeru swap bodies due to a digimon's magic", I didn't want to make it an AU so I made it in the canon verse.And Although this is cliché, I like this concept in stories. I love the struggle of the characters trying to be each other.THIS IS NOT A SHIPPY/COUPLING STORY. So please don't consider it romantic Daikeru/DaiTake.Please do not tag as DaiTake/Daikeru.





	1. pt1

With the number of Chosen increasing year by year, the Chosen Children had more work to do, especially to prevent those new kids to become new Digimon Kaiser beings. The young kids has the easy mission to solve a new attack of digimon in the human world, detected by Koushirou.

Since it was a small task and everyone were busy to this, only Takeru and Daisuke answered the call.

Takeru led this time, and Daisuke felt much more angry about this.  _Hell no, I don’t take orders from you, blondie._  He pouted every time Takeru tried to give him a command. Oh boy, being Takeru his partner in this mission was a pain in the–

“Daisuke-kun, I don’t understand why can’t you cooperate.”

“Because who made you the leader here?! God, you’re such a terrible lead. I think V-mon agrees.”

“Are you trying to pick a fight?!” - Takeru wasn’t even angry, just lost.

“Oh no, I just don’t take orders from you. Listen here, you do whatever  _you_  want and  _I_  do whatever  _I_ want.”

“But this is a teamwork mission–”

“Shush, I will only cooperate if you stop pulling my strings. Are we done? Then, let’s continue.”

If there’s something Takeru wouldn’t understand was why Daisuke is not putting their ‘‘rivalry’’ aside for this mission. He had done it before, and Takeru had witnessed it! No Motomiya Daisuke getting itty bitty because of him.

Also, what was Daisuke unable to be friends with him? Is it because of his bonds with Hikari? Or is it another reason?

“Oi, Takeru.”

Takeru looked at him, curious about what’s coming next.

“I found it, it’s way ahead” - he looked back, showing his D-3. V-mon and Patamon had been too much focused on the mission that the hadn’t paid attention to the previous ‘‘fight’’ - “Be quiet” - he muttered and Takeru nodded.

Maybe letting Daisuke lead wasn’t a bad idea. At least Daisuke thanked that Takeru was Takeru and not a stubborn copy of him. The same ego fighting each other wouldn’t have ended well.

The digimon was Witchmon and she had a couple of humans with her.  _Victims_ , he thought sarcastically,  _nice nice now we need to be extra careful here._  Daisuke’s mind was busy thinking how to approach while Takeru was doing the same… Except Takeru was much more concerned about her finding them there. He grabbed his D-terminal and tried to message the young group, trying to gather them there so they could have a chance.

“Yosh, Takeru you use Angemon and I use XV-mon, once we knock her out, you lead the victims to the exit. I’ll keep her busy, got it?”

“Seems a nice plan, but… With Hikari-chan I could’ve used Pegasmon and Nefertimon’s Sanctuary Bind to capture her while you lead the victims to the exit–”

“Oh nice, you forgot that two of us are enough. If I were with Ken I’d have solved this quickly.”

“I don’t think knocking her out will solve our problem. We need a rope, hence why–”

“You talk too much, time for some action!” - Daisuke shouted - “Let’s go, V-mon!!” - and he dashed in the direction of Witchmon, with Vee evolving directly to XV-mon.

“D-Daisuke-kun don’t!” - Takeru chased him, followed by Patamon. He grabbed Dai’s wrist and pulled him back - “Do you want to ruin this mission with such reckless attitude?!”

“Lemme go!!”

“Listen to me at least THIS time!”

While they fought, XV-mon was already in battle.

 _Baluluna Gale!_  
Hearty Shatter!  
Ouch, you rude dragon! You must be tamed!  
Free those humans, Witchmon!  
How about… NO??  
Ugh you’re worse than Daisuke! 

“Let me go, Takeru!”  
“Daisuke-kun no!”  
  


_Heaven Knuckle!_  
“We gonna lose and it will be your fault!”

 _Oh another one?!_  
“Not if you stop acting like a spoiled kid!”

 _Angemon, take those humans out of my away, I gonna use X-laser!_  
That’s reckless, what if you explode something in this area?!  
Don’t argue with me!

“SPOILED KID?! EXCUSE ME, BUT DO YOU HAVE IDEA WHAT YOU PISSES ME OFF?! LIKE, EVERY TIME?! EVERYONE LIKES YOU BUT NOT ME!”

Takeru grabbed him by his jacket and stared.

“Stop saying this, you hate me because of Hikari-chan right?! I didn’t do anything to you and you’re always ALWAYS acting like that. Cut it out, Daisuke!”

“Oh yeah? She likes you more, Miyako and Iori are always on your side, even Ken is now on your side! If I were you, I wouldn’t have suffered anything I suffer!”

“Like I don’t suffer! You don’t know me at all! You don’t know my past! You think everyone likes me? Maybe because I at least listen to them and don’t go treating the others like trash because of an one-sided crush!”

Daisuke grabbed his shirt and stared back. Yes, Takeru made him more and more angry.

The fight there caught a second Witchmon their attention and she sent another Baluluna Gale on them. The magical wind hit them and suddenly the were lying on the floor. Daisuke couldn’t remember what happened.

“There was another one?!” - XV-mon gasped.  
“T-Takeru!!” - Angemon left the discussion, while the roque digimon duo vanished before them could grab one of the Witchmons.

 

 _“Aah…”_  - Daisuke woke up and kept lying on the floor. But strangely he noticed his voice sounded different - “Huh? Hey, Takeru stop imitating me”

Takeru woke up, eyes closed yet.

“Daisuke-kun I don’t understand what you meant with– Wait, why my voice is sounding like yours?”

Both got up and looked at each other. Their digimons were pretty confused. No no no, this couldn’t be…!!

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY TAKERU?!”  
“I don’t know, what YOU are doing in my body?!”

 _Nice,_ Daisuke thought,  _we got our bodies switched. I thought this was IMPOSSIBLE but yeah, digimon has no logic at all…_

“W-what should we do?!” - Takeru panicked - “W-we cant stay like this f-forever! We must find the Witchmon!”

“But how–”

“There was two of them” - said XV-mon - “I’m sorry that i let it happen…”

“It’s not your fault at all” - Daisuke gave a nervous laugh - “We’re an idiot…”

Takeru wanted to disagree and say Daisuke is the one to blame but he decided to be quiet and avoid more discussion.

“Now let’s go find them!” - and he mounted on XV-mon - “Want a ride?”

“Daisuke-kun, listen” - Takeru spoke - “This is not an order, but it will take time to find them. We must to go home and I think things will be hard from now on.”

“Oh you mean pretending to be each other? It’s easy, pretty easy. All you have to do is deal with my sis, deal with my parents and fool everyone around.”

“You can’t fool my mother, she knows me perfectly…”

“Well, lemme try” - he interrupted Takeru - “*ahem* Hello, I’m Takaishi Takeru. My partner is Patamon, I have a brother named Yamato. Daisuke-kun is an idiot he didn’t hear me when I told him to call Hikari-chan and use Pegas-Nefertimon combination to solve this. I think I could’ve been a better leader than him.”

“That’s not true…”

“Well, that’s you.”

“I’m not like that… And I wouldn’t call you an idiot, even if you were being reckless… But that’s not true.”

“And I’m sure you can be me. Come on! Try it!”

“… Hello, I’m–”

“Wrong! I wouldn’t speak formally, only with adults. Try to be more informal.”

“Yo, I’m Motomiya Daisuke. My partner–”

“Ahem.”

“I mean, My little brother is V-mon, I have a sister–”

“Wrong.”

“– I have a bratty sister named Jun.”

Takeru wouldn’t make fun of Daisuke, that’s not him. The digimon returned to their child form, with Patamon finding it not fun. V-mon was laughing at the boys though, making Patamon more and more upset.

“Don’t laugh at Takeru, that’s not funny!”

“B-But haha they haha won’t do it work hahahahahaha!”

“V-mon that’s not fun at all!” - said both kids.

“Takeru, you have to feel the Daisuke and be the Daisuke” - said Dai - “If you don’t want the others to find it strange.”

“I’m… I’m not into making sarcastic commentaries like you do, sorry.”

“I know, which is why it’s pretty easy to be you. And I assume our partners are switched now. You go home, to my home, with Vee and I go home, to your home, with Patamon.”

“I don’t want to go with him, Takeru!” - cried Patamon.

“But he’s right, Patamon” - Takeru sighed - “You’ll have to help Daisuke to pretend be me and V-mon will help me to pretend be him.”

“I don’t want to!”

“See, everyone hates me” - Daisuke said, bitter than before - “Even your partner hates me!”

“That’s not true” - Takeru muttered - “Patamon is only too clingy.”

“Patamon, do you hate me?”

“What?” - Patamon blinked - “I don’t but I want to go with Takeru!”

“Man, you can't go to my house if Daisuke-kun’s partner is V-mon! Do it for him, for Takeru.”

“How many days you will be switched?” - asked a pouting Patamon.

“Until we find Witchmon” - said Takeru - “Please, cooperate with us.”

“Fine…” - Patamon sighed - “But I hope we can find them quickly.”

“This will be fun” - V-mon smirked - “How much chaotic this will be! Haha~”

“V-mon” - Daisuke stared at him - “Better you help Takeru or I won’t give you any chocolate for a month!”

“Eeeh?! T-that’s cruel, Daisuke!!”

“I don’t think it will work…” - Takeru was pessimist.

“Come on, Takeru– I mean, Daisuke-kun. Be positive!” - but Daisuke was optimist.


	2. pt2

“I’m home” - said Daisuke, with Patamon on his shoulder. If Takeru were right, his mother could’ve been at work at the moment. He immediately closed the door and moved to Takeru’s bedroom.

“She’s not here, so what do you want to do?” - asked Patamon - “Takeru is used to cook for himself when alone.”

“Yeah? Me too” - Daisuke added - “But only when my mom is not home and dad sometimes arrive late at home.”

“Do you spend your time alone?”

“Nah, I have sis and she’s not nice at all. Sometimes I’m jealous of Takeru, he has a sibling who cares about him.”

“You don’t like your sister?” - Patamon jumped to the bed - “I’m sure she isn’t a bad person.”

“It’s not like she is a bad person, but she hates me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Only living with my family you could’ve understood it. She’s annoying and is always chasing boys! I disliked when she stalked Yamato-san because she’s older than him.”

He sat on the desk’s chair and watched Takeru’s room.

“How’s to live with Takeru? I need details so I can pretend to be him better.”

“He sleeps early, eats a decent meal, write some stuff on his blog, does homework, watch basketball and sci-fi movies…”

“OK, I think I got it. We have nothing in common, it’s like we’re complete opposites. Like I am with Ken, except with Ken I feel better. And I don’t understand him at all.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“Eh?”

“It’s the opposite, you hate him and we don’t understand why.”

“I don’t hate him… I told you I’m jealous about him.”

“About what? His parents are divorced, he lost me once, he was a young kid forced to survive in the Digital World alongside the others. Had seen innocent digimon die in front of his eyes, saw Yamato betray the group and fight Taichi…”

“…”

Daisuke was speechless.

“He grew up differently from you, but it doesn’t mean he has a better life than yours” - Patamon pouted - “And you treat him badly!”

“… M-Maybe I was… Being a complete idiot” - he mused, the feeling of guilt hit him hard now - “I didn’t know so this means I wasn’t able to… Understand him.”

“Is it impossible to you to be friends with him?”

“I… It’s not like it’s impossible, but I didn’t know that at all…! I was aware his parents are divorced, but I thought he was a pretty happy guy unlike those who have a sad life due to divorce.”

“Then why don’t you try to be his friend?”

“… I want to change it.”

Silence…  
… which was broken with the sound of a hungry stomach.

“Daisuke, I’m hungry…”

“I… I’m going to make you something, but please call me Takeru once Mrs. Takaishi come home. We must act normally!”

“Right!”

 

 

“I’m home!” - Takeru entered in the Motomiya’s home, but now trying to act like Daisuke. Unlike Daisuke’s belief, acting like Daisuke was hard to Takeru.

“Huh? Aren’t you with Yamato’s cute brother?” - Jun was on the couch, watch TV - “Wasn’t another digimon call?”

“Yes, it was.”

“Daisuke don’t talk normally with Jun!” - Vee, as in Chibimon form, whispered to him - “say ‘that’s none of her business’, quick!”

“A-and it’s none of your business!”

“For a moment I thought we could have a decent conversation” - she snorted - “Did you forget who’s a Chosen Child too, you little imp? That’s right, me. And my partner and I were wondering what we would dine today.”

“A-as long is not your food…” - Takeru tried to be rude, but inside that sounded bad to him. How was Daisuke able to be too mean to his own sister?!

“Fine, you can eat your noddles. Ramen is the only food you eat.”

“No, it’s not! I want to accomplish my dream. Now excuse me, I’m going to my room!” - and he closed Daisuke’s room’s door.

_“Tch, still the same brat as ever.”_

Takeru and Chibimon sighed in relief.

“Good job!” - Vee said - “I’m sure she hadn’t noticed the difference.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t like to be rude with my brother, why does Daisuke mistreat Motomiya-san like that?”

“Not all families have nice siblings, you know. Jun knows how to be really mean sometimes. Also Daisuke hates when she’s acting like a fangirl fangirling over the boys.”

“But he does the same, I mean with Taichi-san and Hikari-chan…”

“Yeah, but not the creepy move of stalking them” - Vee rolled his eyes - “Anyway, welcome to Daisuke’s room! It’s pretty clean. He’s paranoid a lot about hygiene.”

“I… I expected it to be a little messy.”

“Nah, sometimes it is, but he cleans it very quickly. I like to lie on the clothes from the clothes basket. Sometimes I sleep there.”

“I shouldn’t be here, I feel like I'm invading his privacy…”

“Don’t worry! Daisuke does not have any dark secrets. Oh there, it’s his notes, he likes to take notes of the recipes he sees on the TV and internet.”

“So Daisuke-kun likes to cook?”

“Pretty much~ His dream is…”

“…  To open a ramen shop, if I recall correctly.”

“Bingo! He’s not good at practicing them though. Without help, he’s a disaster.”

“But… I thought he was joking when he said he wanted to open a ramen shop…”

“He read books too, culinary books. He’s pretty focused on accomplishing this dream” - and Vee pointed at a few books on the desk. Yeah there was a manga there, but over a culinary book - “I told him to tell you guys, but he’s paranoid and says ‘No what if the laugh at me?! What if they think my food is awful?! I don’t want to dishonor the Motomiya family’s name!’ and other things.”

“I don’t understand Daisuke-kun anymore. Why he tries to act tough? Why he hates me?”

“I think he doesn’t hate you… He’s mostly jealous. You having everyone around while he’s always ignored.”

“Jealous of me? But… I’m not better than anyone.”

“And this is why he tries so hard to be better than you and Ken” - Vee added - “Not hate, he just wants to be loved too.”

“But we do like him, I like him. Everyone likes him.”

“Well, to a boy who’s constantly ignored by everyone…”

“Ignored by everyone?! How?! He has friends, family, the digimon–”

“And you think having a complete family means ‘happiness’? A happy family has a sister who’s always spreading bad rumours about her brother? I’m the only one in this house Daisuke can count in, if not his mother. It doesn’t matter if you or Hikari have nice siblings or parents, Daisuke is constantly working on himself to show what he’s able to do.”

“I… I didn’t know t-that…”

“And one more thing, he hides all the frustration of not being good enough to spend hours writing in this notebook, hours of dedication of study and practice. He wants to be recognized, Takeru. That’s Daisuke’s biggest ambition: Recognition.”

Takeru had no idea what to talk about.

“Also he was Vamdemon’s victim so yeah he was afraid of the digimon. Remember when Ken used Metal Greymon against us? He didn’t want to fight because he was scared, he didn’t try to lift the Digimental at all. And he also told me that he couldn’t have saved me if I were in danger, but after getting the Digimental of Friendship he was working to be a better partner. So he is, he left his date with Natchan and went to rescue me! The only time a girl saw how kind he was and he jumped in the water to save me from drowning!”

“… I knew a bit of his first experience with a digimon, but not at all. If he had told me b-before I…–”

“That’s because he’s jealous of you. You always have the others on your side, has a cool brother, is popular…”

“I feel bad for him now…”

“Oh it’s okay. I believe that now you know a bit of him, you can try to make him realize you’re not a threat. You need to help him to realize it, Takeru! I… I like you, you’re a cool nice friend, but you need to open his eyes.”

“I will do my best to help him, Chibimon!”

Chibimon smiled, but then his stomach broke the silence.

“Takeru… I’m… H-Hungry.”

“O-oh, that’s right. I’ll give you something to eat, wait a second.”

“Right~”


	3. finale

Koushirou got a message from Daisuke, but he found it weird because came from Takeru’s D-terminal. The reply he obviously had sent to Daisuke’s D-terminal and he got a response by Takeru. Confusing, but he only assumed Daisuke and Takeru were together.

[Well, there’s a thing we have to tell you - Daisuke]  
[What is, Daisuke-kun? - Koushirou]  
[It’s a bit confusing - Takeru]  
[A digimon caught us while we were arguing and then… - Daisuke]  
[… We swapped bodies - Takeru]  
[So… I assume you two didn’t stop Witchmon - Koushirou]  
[WELL… - Daisuke]  
[No, we didn’t - Takeru]  
[Can you help us to find them? There’s two Witchmons! - Daisuke]  
[I will check the map, if I get some signal, I’ll call you both - Koushirou]  
[Whoa, thanks Koushirou-san, you’re a great nerd! - Daisuke]  
[I’m thankful, Koushirou-san. Thank you - Takeru]  
[But are you two going to tell the others about this little issue? - Koushirou]  
[… No? - Daisuke]  
[I wanted to tell them, but Daisuke-kun said it could’ve been a bad idea - Takeru]

“Bad idea?” - Koushirou mused, frowning. Not telling the others could’ve made things worse, but what was Daisuke thinking about?!

[I suggest you at least tell Hikari-san, Ken-kun and Miyako-kun - Koushirou]  
[Whoa slow down Miyako could’ve killed ME - Daisuke]  
[But Koushirou-san is right! We must at least tell them! - Takeru]  
[Don’t ya think they won’t kill us for that? We had a fight - Daisuke]  
[A ridiculous fight you meant - Takeru]  
[I think they won’t kill anyone for that, Daisuke-kun - Koushirou]  
[Miyako will. I’m sure for that. And perhaps Ken - Daisuke]  
[I don’t think Ken-kun will… - Takeru]  
[Whatever! Tell them yourselves then, I know their wrath will be released against me. I know Miyako will be the one to lecture me for being reckless! - Daisuke]  
[You’re exaggerating, Daisuke-kun - Koushirou]  
[I agree with Koushirou-san, sorry - Takeru]

“Exaggerating?!” - Daisuke pouted, although they couldn’t see him through the screen - “I know Miyako and Ken better than anyone else in this team! And Miyako will want to– Huh? A message?!”

[Guys wait a minute, Miyako sent me a message - Daisuke]  
[Will you tell her? - Koushirou]  
[… I will try…? - Daisuke]

“Will try?” - Koushirou blinked. Meanwhile, at the Motomiyas, Takeru sighed knowing Daisuke won’t do it at all.

[Takeru-kun! I’m sorry that I couldn’t go with you and Daisuke to catch the Witchmon. But I have good news for you! I heard from Izumi-senpai that you two couldn’t catch her, so… I checked the map by myself! I think I know where they are, but it’s too late right now so let’s investigate it tomorrow! I’ll call Hikari-chan, Iori and Ken-kun for it - Miyako]

Daisuke blinked.

[Thank you for telling me, Miyako-san! - Takeru (Daisuke)]  
[I also will have to talk with a certain goggle boy for probably not cooperating with the mission - Miyako]  
[You don’t need to - Takeru (Daisuke)]  
[What? Daisuke is always itty bitty around you. I’m sure this is all his fault! - Miyako]  
[I already talked to him, don’t worry - Takeru (Daisuke)]

Was that a lie?  
That was a lie.

[Really? - Miyako]  
[Yes. Ah, I need to tell you a thing - Takeru (Daisuke)]  
[Oh thank you for doing it, although I don’t believe he would’ve listen to you - Miyako]  
[… What what do you need to tell me? - Miyako]  
[… Nevermind. Good night, Miyako-san. We’ll talk tomorrow - Takeru (Daisuke)]

He wasn’t able to do it.

[I’m sorry I couldn’t tell her - Daisuke]  
[I will do it then - Takeru]  
[NO, DON’T! - Daisuke]  
[What happened? - Koushirou]  
[… I’m tired of having people blaming me even when I say sorry - Daisuke]  
[That’s not true. We don’t blame you - Takeru]  
[Not you, but Miyako did… - Daisuke]  
[Did Miyako-kun say something? - Koushirou]  
[She thinks it was all my fault! - Daisuke]  
[Technically it was, but I don’t hate you for that - Takeru]  
[I know it was! But I already said sorry, didn’t I?! - Daisuke]  
[Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun, try to solve this as soon as possible, please - Koushirou]  
[I don’t recall you saying sorry, but I can consider it said - Takeru]  
[You’re mean Takeru! - Daisuke]  
[I’m just kidding, Daisuke-kun - Takeru]  
[At least this awkward event is making you two get along - Koushirou]  
[It’s because I promised Patamon I’d be a good friend! - Daisuke]  
[And I promised Chibimon that I’d help you - Takeru]  
[Whatever Chibimon said, be warned he tends to be ultra-dramatic - Daisuke]  
[I understood it, don’t worry. I hope Patamon is helping you - Takeru]  
[He is, don’t worry. We’re getting along well - Daisuke]  
[I say the same with Chibimon - Takeru]  
[Did my family notice something odd? - Daisuke]  
[No, they’re pretty… normal? - Takeru]  
[I had no problem with Mrs. Takaishi, just that I cooked american pancakes for dinner…? - Daisuke]  
[I hope you had came with some good excuse for that - Takeru]  
[I did! I said Daisuke-kun had taught me a new recipe and I wanted to try it - Daisuke]  
[I… I hope you don’t mind that I had a good discussion with Motomiya-san about the movie we were watching together after the dinner - Takeru]  
[Oh it’s okay, sometimes we discuss about things. Sometimes we have a good sibling bonding time… - Daisuke]  
[I have to go sleep, sorry Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun - Koushirou]  
[Same here - Daisuke]  
[We have school tomorrow, so better we sleep now - Takeru]

 

“I’m glad you solved this without any help” - Miyako was chatting with ‘‘Takeru’’ - “Sometimes you need to give Daisuke some good sense! If I were with you guys, we should’ve won.”

“But you were busy, right?” - Daisuke said - “But don’t worry, Daisuke-kun is a good person, we had a fight but after I talked to him we reached to the conclusion we need to work as a team.”

“You made him stop being a meanie to you? I’m happy now, Takeru-kun!”

They reached the computer room, where were the other kids and Koushirou. ‘‘Daisuke’’ was on the door and Miyako smirked.

“I’m sure you finally learned your lesson,” - she said to him - “Takeru is a good person and you better ditch this awful attitude of yours!”

“I… I was going to talk with you” - Takeru tried to act like Daisuke, but it was HARD to him - “I mean, what attitude?! Yeah we lost a battle and it was MY fault, but we can solve this, can’t we?!”

“Miyako-san, please” - Daisuke said, and put his hat on Daisuke’s head - “Daisuke-kun did nothing wrong… Okay he did, but we already solved this. We promised to not fight like that again.”

“DId we?” - Takeru blinked, then Daisuke gave him a light punch on his arm - “Y-yeah, we did! No more Daisuke being a jerk to Takeru! Just Daisuke and Takeru acting like great friends! Like… How should I say it…??”

Miyako, Hikari and Iori frowned. Koushirou noticed that they probably noticed something odd in the picture.

“… Buddies” - Daisuke whispered to Takeru

“B-Buddies!” - Takeru said aloud and laughed nervously - “Yeah, we’re buddies now!”

“What the…” - Miyako stared at them - “Wait, there’s something strange here.”

“I think they finally started to get along!” - Hikari smiled - “Daisuke-kun is not a bad person, he just wants to act cool. I know he wants to be friends with Takeru-kun.”

“I want/he wants?” - Daisuke and Takeru said together and then looked at each other. Seems Hikari couldn’t tell the difference. Or she did and was playing along. She immediately pushed both Daisuke and Takeru to outside and closed the door - “H-Hikari-chan??” - they frowned.

“What’s wrong with you two?” - she asked calmly - “Today you two are acting strangely…”

“… Did Koushirou-san tell you?” - Daisuke asked, but speaking normally.

“Koushirou-san didn’t tell me anything. I know you two like no one else.”

“… A digimon swapped our boddies” - said the boys, now in their own way to speak.

“And you two thought it would’ve been easy to hide it from your friends?”

“I didn’t want to tell anyone because I know their wrath will fall on me!” - Daisuke explained - “Yeah, it was my fault, so what?! I wanted to solve it as soon as possible!”

“We had a little discussion, I wouldn’t say it was Daisuke-kun’s fault” - Takeru added - “And I think we all learned a bit more of each other now.”

“I’m not mad,” - Hikari replied - “but I hope we can revert it now–”

“Hikari-chan!” - Miyako opened the door - “We found them! The Witchmon duo is nearby! Let’s go, now!” - and she dragged Hikari - “Come on guys!!”

Daisuke and Takeru nodded and then decided to follow the girls. Iori stayed with Koushirou, and Ken… Ken wasn’t available at the moment.

 

The digimon duo were making more victims, swapping their bodies, making them transform into animals, all magic tricks you could imagine. The crowd were scared and panicked. Miyako and Hikari, riding on Holsmon and Nefertimon, arrived and started to deal with them. Takeru and Daisuke came after, with their digimon on their shoulders.

“Miyako doesn’t know we swapped bodies” - Daisuke muttered to Takeru - “We can explain it later, just follow my lead: act like I would act.”

“Sure, do your best to be me then” - Takeru responded, then glanced at Chibimon - “Chibimon, time to kick some evil in the face!”

Daisuke laughed, it was fun to watch Takeru trying to be him. then he took the green digivice and looked at Patamon. Now they had Hikari and Nefertimon, so the best should’ve been a Pegasmon combo.

“Hope Digimental Up!” - Daisuke screamed, finding so weird to say that with Takeru’s voice. Patamon jumped from his shoulder and armor evolved immediately to Pegasmon. Daisuke looked back at Takeru - “Maybe you were right, Daisuke-kun. We should’ve called Hikari-chan to help us, but I’m still thinking we wouldn’t have stopped the other Witchmon. Now listen, what should we do?”

“What…?” - Takeru blinked. Daisuke was indeed using his own accent but indirectly admitting a mistake. Was he okay?? - “What do you mean?”

“Daisuke-kun, you’re the leader. Give us some help here, the girls need us. Or you want them to have the same experience we’re having?”

“A-ah, I mean… Yeah I’m thinking, I’m thinking! We have Hikari-chan now so we have… Holsmon and ‘Udjat Gaze’ too… If we use Lighdramon we can also stunt them with ‘Blue Thunder’, don’t ya think?!” - Yeah, it was hard to be Daisuke. Especially speaking like him - “So I say… We need a full Armor Evolution combo here. Get ready, V-mon!”

Chibimon evolved to V-mon after jumping to the ground. 

“Nice, I’m following your lead” - Daisuke smiled, then whispered - “Better you take care of this body because if you end up hurt I gonna punch you once we get our bodies back!”

“Fine fine, I trust you can take care of my body as well” - Takeru whispered back, with a smirk.

“What you guys doing?!” - Miyako screamed - “We need help here, there’s two of them!”

“Right!” - and Takeru returned to the acting - “Hikari-chan, use the special ability you and Takeru have. Miyako, get ready for some action! V-mon, let’s go! Friendship Digimental Up!” - it was weird to think and speak like Daisuke, but he was doing his best.

Daisuke nodded and ordered Pegasmon to follow Nefertimon. The two mystical beasts activated the sacred rope from their armor and captured a Witchmon with a magical net.

“One left” - said Daisuke, glancing at Takeru - “Now we need to capture the other one”

“Miyako, our turn!” - shouted Takeru - “Lighdramon, catch that ugly witch!”

“UGLY WITCH?!” - the second Witchmon hissed - “I’m not ugly you stupid human kid!”

“Blue Thunder!!” - Lighdramon attacked from behind, taking her off guard. The charged thunder stream coming from his armor caught and stunted Witchmon in time.

“Udjat Gaze!” - yelled Holsmon, attacking the witchmons with hypnotic waves. They fell under his command - “I caught them, Daisuke-san.”

“Right!” - Daisuke smiled, then looked at Takeru.

“Tell them to cancel all the spells!” - said Takeru.

Holsmon commanded them to do it. But once they obeyed his order, Daisuke and Takeru felt heavy and dizzy…Until they collapse on the ground, like the other victims did. Miyako found it weird, but Hikari just whispered she would explain later.

“Daisuke, Takeru-kun!” - Miyako’s voice was distant, but he could hear it… Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw the girls looking at him - “Are you okay? What happened?! You… You made me worried!”

“Why are you– Hey, my voice!” - Daisuke gasped - “My voice! I’m back!”

“Huh??”

“I’m glad to be me again” - Takeru smiled at him - “I’m happy for you too, Daisuke-kun.”

“What’s going on here?!” - Miyako shouted.

 

“… And that’s what happened” - Daisuke finished explaining to the 02 kids about it. Now with Ken with them, of course.

“I’m glad I wasn’t around to light punch your head, Motomiya-kun” - Ken joked - “But I hope you had fun as Takeru for a day.”

“It wasn’t that bad, but I like to be myself” - Daisuke rolled his eyes. Takeru gave him a light punch in the arm -  “W-what?!”

“I won’t say it’s easy to be you” - Takeru chuckled - “But it was nice to know your family, I wonder why you don’t talk about them that much.”

“Pretty easy, hat boy. They’re too normal to be a good subject. A Publisher and a Housewife, a bratty sister… I have a normal life.”

“So Chibimon exaggerated. He’s very proud of you and your culinary studies.”

“Yeah. I want to make my family proud of me, got it? Oh no, DID YOU READ MY SECRETS?!”

“No, I didn’t. Don’t worry, I have no idea what’s inside that notebook. Only the purpose of it.”

“Phew…”

“Daisuke has secrets?!” - Miyako smirked and looked at Takeru - “Tell me, tell me! Daichan has a side he doesn’t want to be seen??!”

“M-Miyako cut it out!!” - hissed Daisuke.

“I won’t tell Daisuke-kun’s secrets, but I can say we know each other now” - Takeru put his hand on Daisuke’s shoulder - “We can be friends to each other.”

“Yeah… I can say the same” - Daisuke smiled - “We can have a nice rivalry if you want–”

“No, not rivals. I want to be your friend.”

“Fine fine, friends. I’ll keep my friendly rivalry with Ken then.”

“I’m still better than you, Motomiya-kun” - Ken rolled his eyes, everyone laughed.

“Aw come on! One day I’ll be better than you, Ken!”


End file.
